ducktales_2017fandomcom-20200214-history
Dewey Duck
Dewey Duck= Dewford "Dewey" Duck is a young duck who is the nephew of Donald Duck. Biography Before Dewey and his brothers hatched, Donald made a bet with his friends Panchito and José that he could juggle the eggs. Donald dropped one that may have been Dewey. Growing up, Dewey had no idea he and his brothers were the great-nephews of Scrooge McDuck. This changed when Donald resorted to using Scrooge as a babysitter in Woo-oo!. Scrooge was initially distant to Dewey and his brothers, but warmed to them after an adventure in Scrooge's garage. Immediately afterwards, Scrooge took the triplets on a trip to Atlantis. When Donald's houseboat burnt, Scrooge invited Donald, Huey, Dewey, and Louie to live at McDuck Manor with him. Dewey and Webby Vanderquack visited the Archives to find information on Della Duck. All they could find was a note saying: ---- Scrooge, I've taken the Spear of Selene. I'm sorry, Della ---- Later, Dewey made The Sun Chaser crash into Ithiquack, so he and Webby could search for the Spear of Selene there. They met Selene herself, who told them she never owned a spear. She was, however, friends with Della. Selene gave Dewey the Sphere of Selene. While trying to help his best friend, Launchpad, not lose his job to B.U.D.D.Y., Dewey discovered the secret identity of Gizmoduck. Launchpad had saved Gizmoduck from B.U.D.D.Y. Gizmoduck's helmet fell off in the process, unmasking Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera. Dewey started a annual holiday called "Only Child Day" where the triplets pretend they’re an only child. On the day, he started secretly filming his own talk show from the triplets' bedroom: Dewey Dew Night, which has following shorts released after Day of the Only Child! aired. After several webisodes, Dewey had to quit because filming Dewey Dew Night was keeping his brothers awake at night. Irritated at his family not paying attention to him and Don Karnage not paying attention to his crew, Dewey staged a mutiny on the Iron Vulture. Dewey was made their new captain, but the pirates quickly became disenchanted with him and went back to Don Karnage. Dewey apologised to his family for joining the pirates and they apologised to him for not noticing him. At Castle McDuck, Dewey finally told his brothers what he knew about Della. When Scrooge told Dewey and his brothers how Della Duck disappeared, Dewey blamed Scrooge for building the Spear of Selene in the first place. He was so angry with Scrooge he even moved out of McDuck Manor. Of all of Scrooge's family, Dewey had the hardest job forgiving him, but ultimately came round. With his brothers, he helped save Scrooge from Magica De Spell. Dewey himself tricked Magica into freeing Scrooge from his Number One Dime. Dewey, his brothers, and Donald presumably moved back to McDuck Manor. Appearance Dewey is a white duck. He is about two feet tall. He wears a blue shirt over a light blue long sleeved shirt, and a tuft of hair sticking up from his head. Personality Dewey (mostly like Webby) is the most adventurous of the triplets. Dewey loves to take initiative and never turns away a challenge. He also loves attention and being noticed, but his cocky attitude usually gets him into trouble. With an ambitious and quick-thinking personality, Dewey wishes to prove to his great uncle Scrooge that he can be also be tough while partaking in missions and someday be his successor. Quotes * 'Nailed it!' ---- * 'This is everything I never knew I always wanted! I am in!' * 'Cool dark and foreboding cave, Uncle Scrooge!' * 'Nothing will stand in our way!' * 'I need to know the truth – whatever it is.' * 'Onward to adventure!' * 'No can Dewey!' * 'It's not the cut of the suit, it's how you wear it! Take my playfully loose bowtie! "Is he coming? Is he going? Did he party so hard it just flew open?"' * 'A cool head needs a cool hat! Not unlike this bold and daring chapeau. And the story behind it is equally bold and daring!' * 'The place: Pato Pisco. The time: this afternoon! There I was, face-to-face with Mt. Pelegroso. I began to climb…' * ♪ Teamwork makes the dream work! ♪ Names in Foreign Dubs * Latin Spanish: Paco Pato (Translation: Paco Duck) * Brazilian Portuguese: Zezinho Pato * Italian: Quo Duck * German: Trick * Japanese: デューイ・ダック dakku (Translation: Dewey Duck) Trivia Dewey has appeared in every episode of Season 1 of Ducktales (2017), the only character to do so, but had no speaking role in Who is Gizmoduck?!). His full name was revealed to be Duford Deuteronomy Duck in comic #4b, "Happy, Happy Valley!" However, Francisco Angones has said Dewey's name is meant to be spelt "Dewford". Dewey is 10-12 years old. He is 3 seconds older than Louie and 3 seconds younger than Huey. Appearances Season 1 * Woo-oo! * Daytrip of Doom! * The Great Dime Chase! * The Beagle Birthday Breakout! * Terror of the Terra-firmians! * The House of the Lucky Gander! * The Infernal Internship of Mark Beaks! * The Living Mummies of Toth-Ra! * The Impossible Summit of Mt. Neverrest! * The Spear of Selene! * Beware the B.U.D.D.Y System! * The Missing Links of Moorshire! * McMystery at McDuck McManor! * JAW$! * The Golden Lagoon of White Agony Plains! * Day of the Only Child! * From the Confidential Casefiles of Agent 22! * Who is Gizmoduck?! (Silent role) * The Other Bin of Scrooge McDuck! * Sky Pirates...In the Sky! * The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck! * The Last Crash of the Sunchaser! * The Shadow War! Season 2 * The Most Dangerous Game…Night! * The Depths of Cousin Fethry! * The Town Where Everyone Was Nice! * Last Christmas! (To be aired) |-|Gallery= Dewey Ducktales.png|Dewey's Official Artwork Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.51.11 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.51.13 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.51.13 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.51.22 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.51.37 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.52.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.52.07 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.52.08 AM 1.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.52.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.52.49 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.52.55 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.53.16 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.53.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.53.40 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.53.44 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.53.46 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.53.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.54.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.55.14 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.56.35 AM.png Huey Dewey Louie DuckTales.jpg Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 7.57.04 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.00.17 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.00.30 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.00.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.00.50 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.00.52 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.01.07 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-25 at 6.17.58 PM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.02.24 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.03.53 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.04.59 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.05.38 AM.png Screen Shot 2017-08-26 at 8.06.53 AM.png ED5C3470-AE42-4A53-9C40-817FFD46E460.jpeg DE8B15E8-D4A5-4A4F-9E18-CA920F93BBE0.jpeg 17CD3DEF-611A-40F1-AFDB-8A24695474A2.jpeg 21D27CA5-CA53-404B-A889-10BCFACD4570.jpeg 3F24A0AD-33E6-4501-A128-35EA5F256AD9.jpeg 1591A93E-0BDD-4FA3-BE39-D0175929FFA6.jpeg 21A797DA-4F62-4274-8481-FDD96C1920E8.jpeg 2EBFFD7B-65C9-4550-97F2-2E1E316CE21B.jpeg 7FE260BA-9946-44C8-90EB-43415A918A8A.jpeg ECA5142F-EF0F-4D96-9E98-06B96219E734.jpeg EDA30974-2D2E-4AD2-82F1-FFB8A3028559.jpeg 1537086A-7D95-42CD-AED9-5B0CAE93FCB0.jpeg Dewey_Ducktales_Coloring_Page.png|Coloring Page Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ducks Category:Returning Characters Category:Kids Category:Disney Crossy Road Category:Pirates Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Comics Characters Category:Disney Afternoon Characters